Arthroscopic surgeries (such as instability, rotator cuff, Achilles tendon, gluteus medius/maximus, and hamstring repairs) require torn soft tissue to be re-attached in an anatomically correct position. Suture anchors are typically the primary source of fixation for soft tissue repairs. Suture anchors can be knotless or tied suture devices.
Problems can arise in tied suture anchors which require the surgeon to be able to tie arthroscopic knots. These knots can be difficult and time-consuming to the arthroscopic surgery. Post-operative trauma can also be caused by prominent knot stacks. Therefore, knotless suture anchors are used by surgeons who do not wish to tie arthroscopic knots. Knotless anchors allow the surgeon to place the suture anchor, adjust the repair suture to their desired tension, and then fix the repair suture in place so it is unable to slide through the suture anchor. This fixing of the repair suture is done through a secondary procedural step where the anchor compresses the suture so it is no longer able to slide though the anchor.
One example of such a knotless suture anchor known in the art includes a cannulated plug or screw pre-loaded onto a driver that includes an eyelet at its distal end. A suture attached to soft tissue or graft is passed through the eyelet. The driver and the eyelet are then inserted into a pilot hole in a bone with the plug or screw remaining just outside the hole. The screw or plug is then fully advanced into the pilot hole by tapping or twisting the interference screw or plug until the cannulated plug or screw securely engages and locks in the eyelet implant so that the cannulated plug or screw with the engaged eyelet implant is engaged with the bone. When the cannulated plug or screw is fully deployed, the suture is locked. However, the disadvantages of current suture anchors are that they require two separate components for the eyelet and cannulated plug or screw which increase assembly complexity during manufacturing. Also, the surface of the eyelet is generally smooth and does not itself provide any engagement with the bone tunnel.